Time and Place
by Guardian of Hope
Summary: How did RJ know that he would need the morphers? Rainbow Brotherhood Universe, no pairings one-shot


Disclaimer; Sooo not mine.

A/N: Um, I haven't forgotten my Greenies, I promise! It's just...taking longer than I anticipated. So instead, I bring you RJ. When I write RJ, I either get...someone not-RJ or Yoda. This is not-RJ because can you imagine Yoda doing this?

* * *

RJ stepped out his bathroom ready for his day, or so he thought. There were people in his loft, four of them, all dressed in purple. "Can I help you?" RJ asked, reminding himself that he ws a Pai Zhua master and could probably take them if he had to.

"We have come in search of the man Robert James." One of the quartet said. She was a pretty woman with long black hair with purple streaks mixed in.

"I am he, how can I help you?" RJ replied.

"We have come because now is the time for our arrival," the woman said. "I am Lys'Raylyn, Purple Ranger of Argorth. My companions are Juy, Purple Ranger of Heylen;" The tallest of the three men inclined his head, as he raised it again; RJ was startled to realize that the man appeared blind. "Ilonar, Purple Ranger of Nebedan," this was the middle height man, his distinctive feature would have to be his violently red hair that just seemed to clash with his purple uniform, "and Uroho, Purple Ranger of Gaspar." The shortest of the group bowed, touching his had to his chest as he did so.

"All right," RJ said, "what are you doing in my home, then?"

"To speak to you of your future," Lys'Raylyn replied, "and the choices you will find yourself facing."

"Ok, still not following you," RJ replied.

"Please, we do not have much time," Juy said, "what we must say is simple, but the most life altering news that you have ever heard."

"What news?" RJ asked, thinking of how much time he had left until he had to open his restaurant.

"In four months, you will become a mentor to three Power Rangers," Uroho said. "They will come from the same path you have walked, sent by the same guide you paid heed to."

"Power Rangers," RJ murmured, "Why me?"

"Because, you are destined to the same path," Uroho said gently.

"You worked with he who designed the Overdrive Technology," Ilonar said, "return to him for morphers for your new team."

"Ok," RJ said, he considered the words of the four in his loft for a long moment, "I'm going to mentor Power Rangers, is that why you are here?"

"No," Lys'Raylyn replied with a smile, "because you will not be just their mentor, you will be their teammate."

RJ sat on the stairs leading to his kitchen, watching as Ilonar and Juy sparred in the middle of his floor. "Feeling better?" Lys'Raylyn asked as she sat beside him.

RJ considered the question, confirmed that he wasn't feeling dizzy, nauseous, or any of the other disturbing things that had over come him when she had bluntly painted his future, and nodded, "Yes, but you have to admit, that was quite a shock."

"Indeed," Lys'Raylyn said, "no Purple expects to be called by the Power."

"May I ask why you came now?"

"Purple Rangers are, well, mystics are a common term. Some of us see what was, others see what is, and, like Juy, some see what will be." Lys'Raylyn said. "I see bonds and colors when I wish. Although not common in many species, there are those who are; how would you say it; Soul Mates?"

"Yeah, soul mates," RJ agreed.

"Yes, I can detect that Bond, and I can see the destined Colors in Rangers."

"What about Ilonar and Uroho?" RJ asked.

"I am a Finder," Uroho said, coming down the stairs. "Others may See things, but I can find who, or what, was Seen. It's actually a trait from my planet; there are those of us who 'Find', although there are many affinities."

"Ilonar is actually a typical Purple, he doesn't have an actual Talent like we do, but he has hunches that are never wrong, and a sense for things that most people don't understand. When you use your morpher, it will be similar. Of course, any talents you had before you take up the morpher will be enhanced somewhat, but only if you are completely unprepared for it to happen." Lys'Raylyn said.

RJ nodded slightly, "So, in a few months, I'm going to be putting on a Ranger uniform, can I have any idea of who my teammates are?"

Juy walked over, "Well," he said, "the last will be the first, and the first will be last. One you know, one you will never forget. Six days or six years, no matter their training, they will be as brothers to you and a sister as well. Through them, you will find a way back to the family that broke and they will be healers to your teacher."

"Helpful," RJ said, "anything else?"

"Trust," Juy said, "you will know what you need to know."

Ten Months Later…

"Hey, RJ!"

"In the kitchen," RJ called over the wall into the loft.

Casey appeared on the stairs, half-falling down them like a half-grown tiger cub, but managing to land upright at the foot of the stairs. "Some people just appeared in the loft, they're asking for you." He looked a little wild around the eyes as he stood there, as if he'd been totally surprised.

"People?" RJ replied, eyeing his Red Ranger.

"Three men, one woman, in purple; the lady seems to be the speaker for the group, she asked for you, and she's got purple streaks in her hair."

"Ah," RJ replied, "I've been expecting them. Go tell Theo that he's to take over the kitchen for the rest of the evening, and help out on the floor if they need you."

"Yes, RJ" Casey said, disappearing through the swinging door.

RJ took the stairs out of the kitchen two at a time, untying his apron and pulling his hat off as he went. The two items were dropped as he grinned at the sight of Dom squaring off with the Purple Rangers. "It's all right," he called down, "we're all friends here." He walked calmly down the stairs, "I told you, Dom, I'm taking a night off. Lys, Juy, let me get changed and I'll be ready to go." He ducked into his room and swiftly changed into his purple Ranger uniform.

"RJ, don't call me Lys," Lys'Raylyn said as RJ came back out, tugging his shirt straight.

"Yes ma'am," RJ replied. "Dom, you got the surveillance covered tonight, correct?"

"Yeah, no problem," Dom replied, "you be careful out there."

RJ waved his hand at his friend, "Don't worry, where we're going, only an idiot would dare attack."

"He will be safer with us," Juy said, "than he is in Ocean Bluff."

"Oh, and if Master Finn comes by for another of his…talks," RJ said, taking his place in the center of the group of Purple Rangers, "tell him that I said that if he could come back at another time, it would be best."

"Right, I'll tell him," Dom said, moments before the teleportation stream seized RJ and bore him away.

Rocky stared at his stage in awe. Over the years since he'd opened the Haven, he'd seen various acts on that stage, amongst them the Tommy Oliver/Conner McKnight strip Macarena, but this, was more than he'd expected. Especially since he'd seen the man's arm earlier. Drifting over to the bemused collection of Purple Rangers, he said, "Who is that?"

"His name is RJ, he's from Earth," one of them replied, eyes never leaving the man on stage.

"Well," Rocky said, "I've heard and seen a lot of things about Pai Zhua, but I never thought I'd actually when two bets in one night."

"What do you mean?" The woman asked.

"I'm a Wind Ninja, so I did a cross study with Pai Zhua some years back. There's this bet going around amongst Pai Zhua students that I just won."

"What bet amongst the Pai Zhua did you win, though?"

"Well, it's one of the oldest questions in the world," Rocky replied, backing up for some running room, "Boxers, or briefs?"


End file.
